<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chocolate Covered Croissants by Music_Chick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548711">Chocolate Covered Croissants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Chick/pseuds/Music_Chick'>Music_Chick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna (Movie), Screen Reader Compatible, Screen Reader Friendly, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Chick/pseuds/Music_Chick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chocolate has healing powers, especially when it's combined with a piping hot, buttery croissant. Add your best friend in the mix and somehow you've found yourself melting in his arms and agreeing to a date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chocolate Covered Croissants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctIsFishing/gifts">NoctIsFishing</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This oneshot is dedicated to Noctisfishing. Noct is going through a tough time, so what better way to cheer someone up than to write a fic about their OTP? Noct, I'm always here for you - popcorn and all ;)</p><p>Also, this goes out to anyone else that life keeps hitting them hard: No matter what, there is always someone out there that cares for you. Sometimes you have to be the first one to reach out with a chocolate covered croissant.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"For the last time! I don't care about your status. I'm not following in your footsteps!" Sora roared as she slammed the front door of her parent's home closed and stormed off into the streets without a purpose to her destination.</p><p>It was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous! How many times did she have to say that she wasn’t into ikebana? She tried that. She ignored the world around her and pushed aside her friends all to please her mother. Where did that get her? She lost Biyomon forever instead of spending time with her precious friend. She had no idea what everyone was doing in their lives unless she called. It had been months since her last phone conversation until Mimi called. Worst of all, she missed her best friend, Tai Kamiya.</p><p>If she could even call him her best friend anymore.</p><p>Tai was so busy with college, work, and fighting lost or confused Digimon that she convinced herself that he wouldn’t have any spare time to squeeze her in. It was her fault for not reaching out to him, to any of her friends, and she didn’t know how to redeem herself. She could do nothing right.</p><p>She could slap herself silly. When Sora was younger, she used to feel just like right now: Not worthy of love or compassion. Sora had come a long way since, but now it felt like she had taken one step forward and two steps back and there was no way in catching up. A twenty-two year old with no direction in life. How pathetic. How empty. How stupid.</p><p>Her home was stifling and for the first time in a long time, she could breathe in the fresh, open air. Were those croissants she smelt? With chocolate? Where? That must be a new shop that opened. A woman could give in to temptation once in a while, she supposed. The self-destructive thoughts were placed on pause as she bought a few freshly baked, out of the oven, chocolate-covered croissants. They smelled divine. Something this precious couldn’t be consumed in just any place. It had to be in the perfect place at the right time.</p><p>Clutching the bag of piping hot croissants close to her nose, she took one long whiff. Her body tingled with joy. There was only one place that was acceptable to enjoy this. Sora glanced at the time on her cell. Would it be a good time? Would she be accepted?</p><p>The former Digidestined of Love heaved a sigh and entered the subway station. There was only one way to find out.</p>
<hr/><p>Thirty minutes. That’s how long Sora Takenouchi stood outside of Tai’s apartment. The croissants were cold by now, but she couldn’t bring herself to knock on the door. Her right fist hung in the air as if there was a force keeping her from rapping on it. This was stupid. What was the point? He’d tell her off for finally showing her face. He had every right to do so and more. What was she doing here?</p><p>Her right fist fell to her side as her head hung. She had no right to be here. </p><p>The air smelled stale once more as her feet turned towards the elevator. There was a trashcan on the ground floor. As soon as she was near it, the croissants would be thrown there. There was a reason why temptations existed - to remind you of what you could never have.</p><p>Without looking up, when the elevator doors opened, Sora walked inside - that is until she bumped into someone.</p><p>“Sorry!” Sora said as she sidestepped to the left with a bow to allow the person to leave the elevator.</p><p>“Sora?”</p><p>She looked up only to find Tai staring with his mouth open in shock. The first few buttons to the collar of his wrinkled white work shirt were unbuttoned. His sleeves were rolled up to meet his elbows, and he smelled of cigarettes. Tai’s hair was bushier and taller than ever. Did he even realize how he looked coming home? Did he ever look where he was going? Her eyes swelled up in tears as she studied him. This was her stupid Tai and how she missed him so much.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” said Tai as he took a step forward towards her reaching out.</p><p>Pushing caution aside, the next thing Sora knew, she raced into Tai’s arms squeezing him tight. The weight thrown caused Tai to quickly take a few steps back into the elevator until his balance was regained while he returned the hug. The bag of chocolate covered croissants was carelessly dropped beside them.</p><p>Tai gave several soothing shushing noises while he rubbed her back as she cried into his chest. The sobs echoed in the enclosed space after the elevator doors closed.</p><p>"Wanna talk about it?" he asked not long after she calmed. He rested a hand on top of her head while the other still held her.</p><p>Sora shook her head. Her eyes then drifted to the floor to find the bag of croissants. Then again…</p><p>"Yes," she nodded, her answer muffled against his chest.</p><p>Tai chuckled. "Which is it?"</p><p>She eyed the bag of cold chocolate covered croissants again. It'd be a shame to throw them away. Sora kneeled to retrieve them and held them out towards her best friend. </p><p>"I, um, thought you could tell me about anything bothering you lately. I brought these to make it easier for you to get anything off your chest."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. "For <i>me</i> to talk?"</p><p>Bad idea. This was a horrible idea. He was going to chew her out. She didn't deserve to be here. Where was the elevator button that would open the doors?</p><p>"Hold on a minute!" Tai chased after Sora as she stepped outside once more. "Stop being so sensitive for once and at least give me whatever food that's in there!"</p><p>She spun on her heels infuriated. "That's all you care about?"</p><p>She could slap this man. He was grinning ear-to-ear. Of course he was teasing her. What was she thinking?</p><p>"Come on," Tai sang in a teasing tone. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders while the other hand snatched the bag of croissants away. Holding the bag in between his teeth, he garbled while guiding her to his apartment and fished his keys out of a pocket.  "Let's eat this together and you tell me what's been bothering you."</p><p>Sora blushed as she followed. "Well, if you insist…"</p>
<hr/><p>Tai gave a plate filled with the chocolate covered croissants to Sora as he joined her sitting on his bed. He took a few minutes to warm them in the oven while he also popped enough popcorn to fill a large bowl. The butter and salt wafting from the popcorn as he placed it in between them, along with the once again gooey chocolate covered croissants, were enough to drive her senses crazy.</p><p>Tai chose a croissant and took a bite. "Well?"</p><p>She couldn't resist any longer and chose a croissant herself. After savoring the taste, the urge to tease arose.</p><p>"Popcorn? These weren't enough?"</p><p>"Hey, Kari says whenever there's girl drama, popcorn is a necessity. The more buttery and salty, the better." He grabbed a handful and stuffed it in his mouth.</p><p>Laughter flowed deep from her belly. "You're still a dork!"</p><p>He laughed just the same.</p><p>Taking another bite of her croissant, her eyes fell to the floor. A sad smile appeared. "I'm a failure. I can't make it in the ikebana world and I'm not what my mother wants me to be."</p><p>Tai looked as if he was stunned. In the next beat, he finished his croissant in one bite and threw a popcorn at Sora.</p><p>"Sounds like a winner to me. A failure would keep repeating something that doesn't work even though they're conscious that it doesn't work."</p><p>"What would you know? You're about to graduate any day now. Your life is about to start. You even have your own place. I'm just…," she looked around his room and rested her back on the wall. Her head thumped against the wall once and stayed there, "stuck."</p><p>He joined her sitting in the same position and rested his head against hers. "Hate to break it to you. My life isn't put together. I still don't know what I'm doing. The only thing I know for sure is that it's going to have something to do with Digimon."</p><p>"Digimon? Really? How? We're not Digidestined anymore."</p><p>"I have to believe there'll always be a way back. Maybe I can help promote peace between our two worlds."</p><p>"Even that's better than me," she muttered.</p><p>Tai groaned. "Sora, you never wanted to be like your mom. You feel at home in an old, baggy shirt and sweatpants. When you told me you were studying ikebana, I couldn't believe it. We haven't hung out in a long time, but I'm sure that's still the Sora I know."</p><p>She frowned and threw a piece of popcorn at Tai. He grinned and threw it back.</p><p>"Sora, for once in your life, what do you want to do?"</p><p>This time, Sora threw a handful of popcorn at Tai. "I said I don't know."</p><p>"Sure you do," he chuckled. "What do you want to do right now?"</p><p>"Don't patronize me."</p><p>"I'm not! What you want," he held up another chocolate covered croissant, "is another croissant."</p><p>She eyed it, then glanced at her best friend before snatching it away. "Of course, I do."</p><p>"There's a start," he grinned. "I bet you'd like to play a one-on-one soccer match with me too."</p><p>She scrunched her eyebrows together as she tried to recall the last time that happened. When was the last time they did that? "I didn't realize it, but it's been forever. I really do want to play against you again."</p><p>“The kimono designs in your notebook are really good too.”</p><p>Sora's face turned two shades of red. "What are you talking about! I haven't -" she gasped. "Mimi sent you the pictures I sent her, didn't she?"</p><p>Tai lifted his head from Sora with a slick grin. Sora took his pillow and used it to slap him multiple times.</p><p>"I can't believe you!"</p><p>
  <i>"Ack! Sora!"</i>
</p><p>"Invading my privacy!"</p><p>
  <i>"It's not privacy if you sent it to Mimi!"</i>
</p><p>"I don't care! It wasn't meant for you!"</p><p>
  <i>"But Mimi sent it!"</i>
</p><p>Before she could get in another lick, Tai snatched the pillow away and returned the favor. Popcorn and croissants fell to the floor as he towered over her attacking.</p><p>"Say uncle!" Tai laughed.</p><p>"Never!" she declined, laughing. </p><p>"Say it!"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Say you really want to design kimonos!"</p><p>Sora quieted down while crawling into a fetal position protecting her head. It was a crazy thought she had not long ago. She drew a few sketches and sent it to Mimi. Of course her friend told her to go for it, but as a daughter of someone who held a high rank in the ikebana world, it wouldn't mean much to her mother.</p><p>Tai stopped attacking with the pillow. There was complete silence until he laid next to her with a playful huff. Sora felt his strong arms wrap around her chest and drew her back into his own. This felt nice, like old times. It felt like home.</p><p>"Say it," Tai nuzzled his nose into her neck.</p><p>Tears brimmed in her eyes. She whispered while holding his arms. "I want to design kimonos."</p><p>She couldn't see him, but she could feel him smile as he stayed in the same position.</p><p>"Then quit Ikebana. Take care of you for once."</p><p>"I did before I came here."</p><p>"You did?"</p><p>Her only response was groaning thinking back to the memory. "She looked so hurt. When I get back home, she'll give me the silent treatment. I just know it."</p><p>"So what? She'll always be your mom, but it's time for you to spread your wings. If she gives you hell, stick a middle finger up and stay firm on your decision."</p><p>"Tai!"</p><p>"What? Okay, okay...Two middle fingers."</p><p>Sora turned and faced Tai in annoyance. He flinched while laughing.</p><p>She sighed in shame. "I almost did." </p><p>There were two best feelings in the world: Eating chocolate and someone running their fingers through her hair. Tai was doing the latter. She closed her eyes allowing the sensation to soothe her every muscle. This was the exact remedy Sora needed. Not popcorn. Not croissants. Just love.</p><p>"Sora," said Tai in a soothing tone while still running his fingers through her hair, "You're not a failure because you're trying to figure out what you want. You're not a failure if your mother doesn't approve of your actions. It's okay to not check in on us. In fact, with how much you've done for us, it's okay to be vulnerable and lean on someone for a change. And if you want to pursue kimonos, then I'll help you figure out how to do that."</p><p>Sora's voice quivered with insecurity. "And if I change my mind?"</p><p>"Then I'll keep chocolate in the house if that's what it'll take to keep you coming back so we can figure it out together. Just don't stay away from me again. Let me be here for you."</p><p>Those chocolate covered croissants were the true heroes today. Were it not for them, she wouldn't be here with Tai. She craved to drink more of his comfort. Snuggling close to him, Sora sighed with content as Tai held her close yet again.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Minutes passed as they stayed like this while the sun set in the gold and pink sky. As much as she wanted to stay safe in his arms it was best to head to the station before dark.</p><p>"Hey, uh," Tai said as he stopped her from rolling away. Sora could detect a hint of nerves as he finished. "After my graduation party this Saturday, do you have any plans?"</p><p>"No. Why?"</p><p>"Great! Then, how about a soccer match?"</p><p>Sora laughed and swiped hair from his eyes. "It's on! Loser has to buy dessert."</p><p>His voice squeaked the simple statement. "Then it's a date."</p><p>A date? After all this time, she thought he gave up on her. She couldn't deny her rapid heartbeat, or how handsome he was even as he waited to hear her answer with an anxious expression. She couldn't deny how much she always cared for him. Best friend or not, she always felt at home by his side.</p><p>Tai was her first thought after the fight with her mom a few hours ago. No matter what happened, she always found herself drawn to him. Even so, when it came to relationships the timing was never right.</p><p>When there was the misunderstanding about the hairclip for her birthday, she always suspected he liked her, but she never had the courage to return the feelings. By the time they were in middle school, she long gave up on waiting for Tai and developed feelings for another friend. It was awkward that he chose to try to confess right as she was going to confess to someone else. For those few seconds, she wondered if it was worth saying yes, or to chase after her new feelings.</p><p>That didn’t work out too well, did it?</p><p>Sora figured by high school Tai gave up. Even so, there was always that small spark of hope that lingered of ‘what if’. What if she gathered the courage to say yes? What if she made her own decision and saw where it took her? She smiled gazing into his eyes. What if?</p><p>She made her decision.</p><p>"It's a date."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>